


Hissing Fit

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Catlock, Fluff, M/M, Not super suggestive tho, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock doesn’t like sharing s’all, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: Sherlock doesn’t like to share his doctor with others.





	Hissing Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Before this kicks off, I’d just like to say this fic is dedicated to the lovely anon who requested it from my previous fic. Thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoy~

Sherlock growled to himself as he saw the woman approach John. For the sake of a case, the two of them had to go undercover at a bar in Manchester, John pretending to be a single and lonely bloke and Sherlock being a bartender. Sherlock hadn’t been bothered by hardly anyone (well, that one girl did try to leave him her number) but John had people coming almost every 15 minutes. Various blokes and ladies came up to him and attempted to flirt, John politely declining and keeping his eye out for their potential killer. This one girl however was resilient, refusing to take John’s “no” for an answer. Her insistent and atrocious flirting was making Sherlock jealous, tail swooping dangerously and pupils narrowing at the woman flirting with his partner. John kept trying to move away when she got a little too close for his liking, giving Sherlock a pleading look for help. Sherlock’s claws dug into the side of the counter, scratching marks into the wood when the girl swung in place and whispered into John’s ear.

It wasn’t the first time Sherlock had been possessive of John. Sherlock didn’t like to share the things he loved dearly and Johnwas certainly one of them. Any time a woman or guy tried to get a bit too flirty with _his_ John, Sherlock would flatten his ears and hiss at them, pulling John away. Even around Lestrade and the others, Sherlock would keep a tight grip on John’s hand to keep others away from him. John knew Sherlock was never hissing at him or mad at him, but he still got butterflies in his stomach when Sherlock jerked him away from a crime scene or public place, tail flicking back and forth furiously. Sherlock would drag John to the nearest secluded area, whether it was their own flat or an abandoned alleyway, and pin him up against the wall, kissing him. John always slumped in Sherlock’s arms at the strong affection, letting out a shaky exhale when he felt teeth sinking into the side of his neck and sucking a mark in place. John started stealing Sherlock’s scarf to hide the obvious hickeys, flushing red when they were mentioned at the clinic by patients or other workers.

The woman had tried to climb into John’s lap, desperate for him to pay attention to her, and Sherlock finally snapped. He left the bar counter and grabbed John’s hand, squeezing it as reassurance that he would help. “What do you think you’re doing?” The woman, who was clearly intoxicated, swayed on her feet as he stared up at Sherlock. “None of your goddamned business, halfling. Go back to the gutter where your kind is s’posed to be.” Sherlock’s vision went white and he started to growl, low in in his throat, when John squeezed his hand and stepped in. “I was trying to tell you, miss, that this is my boyfriend.” The woman blinked before scoffing in disgust, pointing at the two of them. “You’d date a haalfling? What a fucking loser.” Sherlock glared at the woman and moved himself closer to John. “At least I’m not hiding away at some bar to try and find men to sleep with behind my husband’s back, convincing the men to take me to their place in order to avoid confrontation and always choosing men you’ve never seen before in order to avoid possible recognition in the future. If you’re going to sleep with men behind your husband’s back at least hide the mark left from your wedding ring and change your clothes after he comes home from the factory job down in London.”

The woman’s jaw dropped and she stumbled away, leaving John and Sherlock alone at the counter. Sherlock pulled a barstool up next to John, pupils becoming less narrow as he checks John over. “Did she do anything you didn’t want her to, touch you-“ John pulled Sherlock against his lips for a kiss, Sherlock’s raspy tongue pushing past his lips and claws digging ever so gently into John’s thigh. John’s hands found themselves into Sherlock’s hair, any thought of paying attention for their killer flying out of his head. He was too focused on the drag of Sherlock’s tongue against his, the dull pain from Sherlock’s claws on his leg, the way Sherlock was half growling, half purring into his mouth. John pulled away to take a breath, lips swollen from kissing and head slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Sherlock immediately went to attacking his neck, John’s flush darkening as he realized they were still in public.

“It’s so hard to not take you right here when people flirt with you.” Sherlock’s baritone rumbled against John’s neck, a gentle kiss being placed to the fresh mark on his neck. “I want everyone to know that you are **mine**, John Watson. I want them all to know that you are nobody else's for the rest of time.” John nodded and bit his lip, Sherlock’s grin almost predatory when he pulled away. John looked around and was thankful nobody had hopefully seen them, grabbing Sherlock’s hands and pulling them away from his thigh. “You want to ditch this god awful place for Baker Street..?” Sherlock’s smile melted into something softer as he stood up, linking his fingers with John’s. “Most definitely. The criminal won’t show up tonight anyways, not when the woman flirting with you earlier left.” John rolled his eyes and followed Sherlock out the door of the bar and into a waiting cab. He smiled when Sherlock curled up against him, nuzzling into his neck and purring gently as he started to fall asleep. John put a hand on top of Sherlock’s head and scratched gently behind his ears, chuckling at the purr Sherlock let out in response and tightening of his hand in John’s jacket. John decided Sherlock’s possessive behavior wasn’t too bad if he got to see this sort of behavior every day. And he _certainly_ wouldn’t mind the occasional snog in public from his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, send requests here or to @anything-unique-can-be-sexy on Tumblr!!


End file.
